A Dark Control
by Nifty Productions
Summary: Sonic gets nightmares on his evil forms and Tails has to find a way to stop the negative chaos energy from taking over his best friend's mind. This is an inspiration to a Sonic MEP using the song Control by Halsey. This us also a prequel to another fanfic I made called Perceptive which has nothing to do with the MEP. Please read and enjoy.


**_I apologiz that this is an inspiration of a sonic Mep of the song Control. Please know that I will make slight changes and base it off MY interpretations. Thank you and enjoy._**

* * *

Sonic had walked with chip to a creepy building. There sonic had turned into Were. Sonic decided that he should let chip know he was fine. But for some reason he couldn't control his own actions. Chip asked in a whimper "Sonic? Mister scary guy?".

* * *

Sonic had woken from yet another nightmare of him loosing control of his darker forms. He decide it wasn't worth worrying over. The lack of sleep had obviously shown since Tails asked if he was alright. Sonic didn't think of it as a concern so he told him he was ok. Tails didn't believe him but he shrugged it off since Sonic could take care of himself. Turned out that Sonic was crashing into walls. Usually if he didn't get enough sleep he'd just sleep outside during the day, but these sort of nightmares were happening so constantly that it was hard to get any sleep. It wasn't just him being the Werehog, he was, in his dreams, Darkspine, Fleetway super, Dark, and Sonic. Exe almost all night. Sometimes these dreams became actual flashbacks. Tails knew Sonic was stubborn but he decided to have Sonic face the facts and tell him. Sonic said he was just having weird dreams lately. This annoyed Tails to no end. He decided to tell Amy, hoping her stubbornness but get him the info he wanted. No luck. Amy said he was trying his best not to flip out, which isn't normal Sonic behavior. Regrettably, he asked Shadow and Silver, and Knuckles to fight him and if they won he'd tell. Unfortunately this worked in Sonic's favor, despite the odds, he still won the fight. Knuckles said he sensed an odd form of chaos energy lurking within the Blue hero. Tails decided that that was much more important than some odd nightmares. He looked into it and asked Sonic if that was ok. Sonic was nervous about it but agreed. Tails saw what Knuckles said was true and a lingering amount of negative chaos energy and Dark Gia energy and an unidentifiable energy existing in him. Sonic left before Tails gave the results. A few days later these nightmares eventually became night terrors. Sonic was screaming each night usually saying things like "No, please, DONT HURT THEM! Let me go! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He'd say these sort of things every night and sometimes just screech like a banshee had just attacked him. One day Cream innocently walk into his room to see if he was alright. "Mr. Sonic, are you there?" She asked nervously. "Oh hello. Who might you be?" Asked a voice with a darker note. Cream's eyes shrunk in complete fear of what she saw. A black hedgehog in a navy blue aura with no pupils stared in a lengthy smile towards here. "M-mr. S-sonic? Why d-do you look so scary?" Cream said terrified. "Oh, my apologies, little girl. Don't tell my blue _friend_ a word of this alright?" He said sweetly. Cream just nodded and left. The Black figure collapsed and the aura slowly disappeared. Then the black slowly faded into a blue. Cream ran to Tails as fast as s he could. "Mr. Tails!" Tails turned around. "What is it Cream?" "There was someone else in Mr. Sonic's room!" Cream explained the whole situation. Tails was slightly terrified but more convinced on an earlier theory. "Did he say his name?" He asked the scared rabbit. "No I was too scared, but he seemed really nice though." She said, hoping that she didn't make the stranger look bad. "Cream, I think that was Sonic." Cream looked at him. "But he didn't know me! Did he forget about me?" "No, he's probably possessed." "Like a ghost." "No Cream, by chaos energy." "But I thought that chaos energy was our friend!" "Positive chaos energy is on our side, but not negative energy, and the amount of build up negative energy inside our friend is dangerously high." "But why, Sonic doesn't get mad a lot." No, but using all of his positive energy, leaving nothing but the negatives could indeed be the case. This is bad especially if Eggman tries to use this against us." Cream nodded slowly in a whimper.

* * *

Back to Sonic. Sonic's head hurt. He only remembered feeling such pain when. "Oh no". He felt a dark laughter inside his head. He fell on his knees to the ground and cried. He tried going to the bathroom to wash up. And in the mirror, only a smokey black shape reflected him. Sonic cried a few more tears silently, though it's hard to tell with water on his face. In a fight of rage and frustration, he broke the mirror easily. Seeing what he did, he fell once more crying. "Cry as you may, Sonic but you'll never get rid of me~" said five different voices. Sonic recognized them all too well. "This is Eggman just messing with me, right?" He said in denial, hoping that all of this he worked hard to keep hidden was just going to open up on him. Worst of all, he hated keeping things from his friends, but it was the only way to protect them right? The day had past and he walked casually into Tails Workshop. Tails had started to believe he was unaware of what Cream had witnessed until... "So..Sonic what happened last night?" Sonic just stopped in his tracks. He had a mortified look on his face, completely ashamed. "It's not worth talking about." He said depressingly. Tails face of stern and serious turned into one of sympathy and understanding. "Sonic you can tell me." Sonic opened his mouth but then shook his head. "I want to... But I can't. I'm sorry." He would've left at that but Tails grabbed his arm. "Cream told me what happened. Now you're going to explain!" He yelled trying to look tough but was obviously worried. He let go of Sonic and Sonic stumbled back dizzy in sadness, confusion, pain, and regret. Cream had saw him go Dark when loosing control over himself. Sonic collapsed eventually and became unconscious. When he woke up. He was strapped to a chair. He was blind folded too. He heard Tails in the distance. "Do you always scream when you sleep?" Tails said half jokingly, hoping there was no hurt feelings. "Tails where am I?" Sonic said calmly, not very worried knowing he was talking to Tails and assumed he wouldn't hurt him. "You're in the scanning room, since you're so stubborn, I had to figure out myself what's up with you." He said. It was true he was stubborn but when Tails got curious about something so was he. "Well, what does it say" Sonic got a little curious too. "A dangerous amount of negative energy is placed inside you. "Tails said casually, thinking Sonic knew that. Sonic flattened his ears and put his head down in shame. If something were to go wrong, it would be his fault for not telling. That's when he decided "I'll tell my side of the story, if you let me go. Ok?" "Deal" Tails answered. He knew Sonic wouldn't tell everything but he would tell him something and knew he wouldn't lie. "Remember the meterex, well something happened and I lost control over it the same night Cream came in my room. Tried to fight it but when they take your sleep away, it's not easy. Guess I broke at that moment. " "What do you mean 'they'?" Tails said, hoping to get as much as he can. Sonic just grew silent. Tails sighed. He let the straps loosen and unblinded him. Sonic sped off at the speed off sound leaving Tails alone. "Sonic, why won't you tell me?" He said quietly.

* * *

Later that day Eggman started to terrorize Station Square. "Come out Sonic, Ohohoho!" He laughed. Then a spin dash knocked on to the glas where Eggman was. "Do you you ever stop talking?" Sonic said jokingly. Eggman grew frustrated and swung a giant metal claw at him. Sonic was going to spin again until "Sonic I think you might want to take a look at my little trophies." He pulled out Cream and cheese in one glass container and Amy in another. Sonic hated hostage situations. "Give me your chaos emerald and I promise to let them go." Both girls said not to trust him but Sonic had no choice. He pulled out a red chaos emerald and Eggman released them once he gave him the chaos emerald. And in a split second a canon powered on chaos energy was blasted at Sonic. Then some white static was visible around the area Sonic was standing. Then a dangerous laugh echoed. "Do you want to play with me?" Said a scathingly calm voice. At that very moment, Eggman's machine blew up and Eggman flew away as fast as possible. Sonic collapsed and went unconscious once more.

* * *

Sonic crept up to Tails. "Sonic?" A red eyed look on Sonic's face appeared. "Sonic!?" Sonic kicked him off a giant ring with a wide bloody smile on his face. Then Tails woke up. He was coughing and panting at what he saw but at the same time... "Tails, wake up Sonic needs you!" Said Amy. Sonic layed asleep quietly and gently in a rhythm. Tails was glad to see Sonic finally sleeping peacefully. Tails put his hand on Sonic's head and it turned. "He doesn't have a fever." He whispered. He took out a machine. "This will let us see what he's dreaming." He put a button on Sonic's forehead. The machine turned on.

* * *

"Help, I'm falling!" Yelled Sonic the an arm with a torn glove and claws grabbed his hand. Sonic looked up full of tears. "Guess you don't like falling as much as you like like listening eh?" Two hypnotic red eyes stared at Sonic calmly. Sonic was silently. Somehow staring into those eyes took away the will to speak. Fleetway picked Sonic up from falling. He dragged him to the left of him. Sonic tried Standing up but was picked up onto his legs anyway. Fleetway put his claws on Sonic's cheeks. "Stare into my eyes." He said soothingly. Sonic tried shaking his head to the side but Fleetway adjusted his head towards him. "Ahahaha~" he lightly scolded. Sonic was loosing control over himself. He eventually found he couldn't move. Sonic's eyes became shallow and Fleetway's eyes were the only visible thing to him now. Sonic's ear came in between his to finger-like claws. He then heard him whisper into him. "Give me control."

* * *

Tails' machine didn't work, he couldn't see what Sonic was dreaming about. Then he saw Sonic starting to wake. He took the button off of Sonic and left with Amy Cream and cheese. Sonic woke up with droopy eyes. He still heard Fleetway's voice. It wouldn't leave. He gripped his head in pain and confusing. Why was this happening? Sonic, still gripping his head sobbed in all his confusion and shielded his eyes, so no one would see. He did it silently hoping he didn't give Fleetway the pleasure of making him feel this way. Unfortunately, he still heard Fleetway's cooing. It felt almost as if he stood right next to him. "Don't feel bad, it'll all be over soon~" he told him. Sonic said nothing. He was too upset. Tails watched Sonic. He didn't know what to make of it. He decided to walk up to him until, Sonic's quills bristled like someone had touched them. Fleetway's ghost was only visible to Sonic. He tried stroking his back quills but Sonic made them bristle at first but then thought better of it and let Fleetway do as he pleased, not liking the feeling of loneliness. Sonic could feel his spines being stroked rhythmically. Fleetway couldn't do anything physical to anyone but him...yet. Tails was confused on how Sonic's quills where abnormally moving. He then decide it didn't matter and did a scan of Sonic from afar. The negative energy had dangerously increased once more but with some positive energy to the mix as well. He walked up to Sonic and he did so, Fleetway's ghost disappeared with a smile. For now. "Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked, unsure of Sonic's metal stability at this point. "I.I don't know anymore." Sonic said depressingly. He clearly gave up. Sonic ran away into the kitchen. Tails followed. Sonic was talking to himself under the table with his hands on his head. "No. I can't. Leave me alone. Shut up." This was the moment Tails knew his best friend lost it. But why? The negative energy was messing with his sleep, memories, confidence, and now sanity. Tails looked sad. He threw away the towel. He called Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver to help and decide what to do. Once they arrived seeing Sonic like this even Shadow had a worried expression. With Amy and Cream still being there they to looked at him. "Poor Sonic" said Amy. "What should we do?" Tails asked desperately. "We put him in an asylum," answered Shadow. "What's an asylum?" Asked Cream. "A place where crazy people go and we are NOT putting Sonic I an asylum!" Yelled Knuckles. "Tails can't you do something?" Asked Silver. "If I remove the negative energy it's going to come back later, if I stop chaos energy from going in he won't be able to go super. What am I supposed to do!?" Tails yelled. Shadow bent down under the table and saw a panting blue hedgehog with frightened eyes staring back. He didn't seem to recognize Shadow. Perhaps he didn't. Shadow started to feel worry for his rival but hid it with anger. "Why did this even happen!?" He yelled. "Shadow, if I can get Sonic to go Super then maybe the negative energy will leave him." Tails said hopefully. Shadow wasn't sure. But Silver was optimistic about it. "It's worth a shot." Shadow called Rouge and told her that if she gave him all seven chaos emeralds from Eggman, he'd buy her a necklace of her choice. Rouge automatically agreed to help.

* * *

Three hours later Rouge came back with the seven Emeralds. "I'm back~" she called. She then dropped them at what she saw next. Sonic was shivering under a table while Tails tried to coo him out gently but it was a slow progress. "What happened to Sonic?" She asked. Tails shushed her. Shadow whispered. The blue idiot is going insane from negative chaos energy and Tails thinks the chaos emeralds might stop it. Rouge looked at the shivering thing with yellow fox trying to get him out from under there. Rouge picked up the emeralds and handed them over to Tails. She was too worried about her friend to even think about hoarding the gems. Tails place the emeralds around Sonic. He stopped shivering. He looked at Tails then at the emeralds. Then a look of defeat crossed his face. The chaos emeralds lit up and spiraled around the blue hedgehog. Then the room flashed so bright you could barely see anything. The when it stopped, Sonic was gone. Then there was a boom outside, followed by a menacing laughter. They looked and saw Station Square being attacked by Super sonic, no, that's not Super sonic. "Oh hello friends, I was just looking for you~" Tails was utterly shocked at what he saw. "Sonic, what are you doing!?" He screamed. "Sorry, Sonic isn't home right now, please answer after YOUR DEATH!" His red eyes shot lazer beams at them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails saw him laugh maniacally. Then he had the best idea ever, it was so obvious Tails felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier. "Knuckles, get the master emerald and stop the chaos power!" Knuckles nodded. Fleetway watched in amusement as the red echidna fled. "You and that chaos emerald plan really destroyed Sonic...Boy, knowing you killed your own friend in his own body must really hurt." He giggled. Tails looked ashamed. The disorted version of his friend was right, but Sonic was save able. "We're going to get our friend back! That Master Emerald will-" Fleetway interrupted "Only stop the positive energy. Leading a _Dark_ friend of mine to take another go." Tails was stunned. He was RIGHT! "No! How do I save Sonic!?" He yelled. "By releasing us." Fleetway said. "No, there has to be another way!" Tails said. Then all of sudden Fleetway fell to the ground and disappeared with Sonic's body.

* * *

In another location, Amy sat in a bed room, watching the sunset out the window. She gave a sigh. "Oh Sonic where are you?" "Oh? I didn't know anyone would be here." Replied a voice in calm surprise. A black hedghog with green eyes stared calmingly into Amy's. "Who are you? Are you Sonic?" She asked. She backed away into the bed. He crept closer. "Are you afraid of me?" He smirked in his gentle voice. His look was soft. Amy relaxed a bit but a feeling made her wary of him. "Who are you?" She asked once more. "A friend " he replied simply. Amy decided to not ask the same question again. "Well, is there something you want?" She asked. "What is your perspective of me?" To Amy this was an odd question. "Ok I guess?" She said. A wider smirk crossed his face and his green eyes lit up. He grabbed Amy's arms and pulled her outside. "W-what are you doing!?" He let her go once they were outside and in front of the sunset. "This is the first time I was allowed to see such beautiful things." He said. Amy blushed a bit. Amy knew who he was now. He was the bad side of Sonic, but. He didn't seem bad. Just curious. "Have you ever seen a sunset before?" She asked. He looked down with a longing expression. "All I ever wished for was for me not to be hidden away and hated. I only ever helped get I am feared. But for what reason?" He asked. "Maybe it's because if the negative chaos energy and how it's unpredictable." Amy thought out loud. "Chaos emeralds are neither good nor bad, because inanimate objects aren't given a perspective from others. I on the other hand am judged unfairly and is considered 'bad'. I don't see myself that way but that isn't my choice." He didn't speak in rage. Only in sadness. Amy felt bad for him. "Can I call you something?" Amy asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Dark".

* * *

Tails had finally constructed a machine that could neutralize the negative energy in Sonic. He decided even if the chances of the negative energy becoming strong enough to do this again, it would take a lot longer to do so again. What maybe, five, six years? It no longer mattered. All that mattered now was saving Sonic. He told Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream to look for Sonic. Everyone but Cream were told to use the machine on him. Cream was told to either help the victims or tell the others were he was.

* * *

"You would probably remind a cousin of mine of a friend he once had." Dark said to Amy. "Who where they?" Amy asked. "Some girl jini " he shrugged. Cream peeked in the bushes and saw the Black hedgehog from that one night talking to Amy. His gentle smile let Cream know that he wasn't dangerous. Cream let curiosity get the best of her and walk up to him. "H-hello?" Cream said nervously. Dark and Amy turned their heads with the same expression on their face. Then Dark's face became a gentle smile once more. "Oh hello, it's you my friend." Cream smiled, knowing that they were friends. A few minutes had passed Cream gave Amy a flower crown and then Dark one. Dark touched the flower crown in curiosity, never seeing anything like it before. "Haven't you seen a flower before?" Asked Cream. "No." He answered half ashamed half curious. Cream just smiled. "They're really pretty right?" Creamed asked. Dark smiled back. "Yes they are." Then there was a taser noise that hit Dark, and Dark flinched in pain. The sun had fully set leaving the sky dark. In his anger his green gentle eyes faded away, leaving white in it's place. He stood up to defend the girls from what ever hit him, and showed a face of anger and hatred. Cream got scared at the sudden attack. Then Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Rouge pointed a gun at Dark. Amy started to cry. She and Cream begged Dark and the others not to hurt each other. The only one who listened, was Dark. Dark go shot with all five tazers, leaving him unconscious. "Leave him alone!" Amy wailed. "Tails, he's not a meanie!" Cream shouted. Dark opened his eyes to reveal green gentle orbs, willing them not to cry. "Don't worry, I'll be back one day. Just let the others know that my brothers and cousins were just scared." Then he collapsed and became the blue hedgehog again. The End? **_We'll see~_**

 ** _Leave a comment and I'll continue this in a prequel but please read Perceptive, the prequel to this. Thank you~_**


End file.
